American Senshi: the Sailor Centurions
by Eugol Dlareg
Summary: The Sailor Senshi are back, with new powers, new allies, and a new member. But will this be enough to defeat the Black Moon Circus? Rated PG13 for a couple of not so nice words.
1. Centurions Assemble

**Sailor Moon**-American Senshi  
_by Eugol Dlareg  
  
_  
  
_I do not own any of the main characters in this story except for Gilded Rose. They are owned by someone in Japan. However, with the exception of Serena Campbell and Amy Anderson, I do own the Americanized names of the characters, as well as many of the supporting characters and villians. To make things easy, we'll just say that anything that has appeared in the manga or anime version of Sailor Moon is owned by someone in Japan, most likely Toei or Naoko Takeuchi. Jarod was created by Joshua Fraim.  
  
****_THE SAILOR CENTURIONS  
CHAPTER 1  
_CENTURIONS ASSEMBLE_  
  
  
PROLOG  
_Tuesday, 9 September, 1986   
Noah's Arcade, afternoon_  
  
Luna snuck in through the open door. She climbed on the _Sailor V_ machine, and touched the screen with her paw. "Voice conformation, please," the machine said.   
  
"I love tuna fish and fieldmouse pudding," Luna said.  
  
"Voice confirmed," The machine said.   
  
"What's your report?" Luna asked.  
  
"It's as we feared," the machine said. "It looks like the Sailor Soldiers will be needed once again."  
  
"There's a couple of problems," Luna said.  
  
"Artemis informed us of the demise of Sailor Mercury, as well as the other Soldiers losing their powers," the machine replied. "Fortunately, we have prepared for both the death of one of the Soldiers, as well as their losing their powers."  
  
  
_Saturday, 13 September, 1986 Jake Slater's house 4:30 p.m._  
  
Jake pulled into the driveway and cut the engine. He was glad to be home from work. It had been a particularly busy day at Joe's, and Jake looked forward to kicking back on his bed and listening to the Who. However, he wouldn't get the chance. As soon as he walked in the door, the phone rang. Jake picked it up on the second ring. "Your two dimes," he said.  
  
"This is no time for joking," Susan Makoto said on the other end. "Listen, it's extremely urgent that you meet Serena, Rae, Elizabeth and I at 2443 Hawkes drive as soon as possible. Do you need directions on how to get there?"  
  
"No," Jake said. "I know exactly where that is. I'll be there in ten minutes."  
  
_Nine minutes and thirty-seven seconds later, 2443 Hawkes drive_  
  
Jake pulled his car behind Serena Campbell's VW Bug. He cut the engine, got out, and walked up to the door. He rang the doorbell, and the door was answered by a tall, red haired woman. "Mister Slater," the woman said. "My name is Kaori. Please come in." She led Jake to a door which led to the basement, where Rae, Serena, and Susan were already gathered. "Have a seat," Kaori told Jake, and he took a seat between Rae and Susan. "I'll be back in a minute"  
  
"What's going on here?" Jake asked.  
  
"You know as much as any of us," Serena said.   
  
Meanwhile, Elizabeth and Jerry had arrived, and Jerry rang the doorbell. "You didn't have to come," Elizabeth said."  
  
"Something about all of this seems suspicious," Jerry said. "I wanted to make sure nothing happens to you."  
  
"I can take care of myself, Jerry Mauser," Elizabeth said. "But it's sweet that you want to be here."  
  
Kaori answered the door. "Miss Minako," Kaori said. Please come in. You too, mister Mauser. This concerns you, too."  
  
"Good thing I came along," Jerry said to himself.   
  
A minute later, Elizabeth and Jerry were down in the basement. "Have a seat," Kaori told Elizabeth and Jerry. Elizabeth took a seat next to Rae, and Jerry took the seat behind her.   
  
On cue, Artemis climbed onto a table in front of a large screen. "Now that we're all here," he said, "we can begin. You were called here because once again, the Sailor Soldiers are needed."  
  
"Excuse me," Susan interrupted. "In case you've forgotten, during the final battle with the Darkness, we not only lost our powers, but Sailor Mercury as well."  
  
"I was just about to get to your powers," Artemis said. "Just as soon as I explained the threat you would be facing."  
  
"And just because I'm dead," a familiar, but disembodied voice added, "doesn't mean I can't be of any help."  
  
"No way," Rae said. "That can't be. . . "  
  
In answer to Rae's comment, a translucent square column appeared behind the group. Inside the column, the ghostly figure of Amy Anderson appeared, clad in her Sailor Mercury uniform. "I'm afraid so," Amy said.   
  
"But how. . ?" Jake asked.  
  
"I don't even know exactly how myself," Amy said. "But that's not why I'm here. I'm here to tell you about your new enemy."  
  
"Who are we fighting this time?" Jake asked.  
  
"Observe the viewscreen," Luna said, as the screen showed an image of what appeared to be a dark-colored flying circus tent. "This is the Black Moon Circus," she continued. "They intend to steal dream energy in order to plunge the Earth into eternal darkness."  
  
"And how are we supposed to fight this new enemy?" Jake asked.   
  
"With these," Kaori said, placing a small box on the table and opening it. Inside were five wristwatches. On the crystal of each watch was the symbol of one of the five innermost planets, in order, Venus, Mercury, Earth, Mars, and Jupiter. "These will be your transformation devices, and will also act as your communicators, as well as allow you to teleport back here," she continued. "To transform, touch the crystal and say the name of your planet. To use the watch as a communicator, slide the face back, and say the planet name of whoever you wish to speak to. To communicate with me, say "base". To communicate with all your teammates, say "all". To teleport back here, turn the bevel counterclockwise ninety degrees. Now, if you'll come get your devices, we can continue."  
  
Serena, Elizabeth, Rae, Jake, and Susan went up to pick up their transformation devices. Elizabeth, Rae, and Susan picked up the Venus, Mars, and Jupiter devices, respectively. "Hey," Serena said. "Where's the one for the Moon?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Serena," Luna said. "For now, you're going to have to sit this one out."  
  
"But I want to fight our new enemy," Serena said.  
  
"You'll get your chance," Luna said.   
  
"Which one do I take?" Jake asked.  
  
"I believe you were meant to be Sailor Earth," Artemis said. Jake took the watch with the symbol for Earth on it.  
  
"Where do I fit in to all this?" Jerry asked.  
  
"You see," Luna said, "When Queen Serenity sent you to be reborn on Earth, she did not just send her daughter, Prince Endymion, the Sailor Soldiers, and Jacara. She sent one other, who would step in should one of the princess's guardians should fall in battle. He was an apprentice of the Order of the Dragon's Claw. As he was only an apprentice, he was not able to fight the Darkness. Just after Queen Serenity sent all of you, she subjected this warrior to the initiation trial, and when he passed, she sent him to be reborn along with the rest of you. His name was Jarod."  
  
"That's a nice story," Jerry said. "But it still doesn't answer my question. Where exactly do I fit in to all this?"  
  
""You are Jarod," Luna said. "You will assume the mantle of Sailor Mrecury."  
  
Jerry went up and took the last remaining watch. "I guess if that's the way it's going to be," Jerry said. "I have nothing to say, except that I'm a Sailor Centurion."  
  
"Welcome aboard," Jake said, giving Jerry a high-five.   
  
"So we touch the watch crystal and say the name of our planet to transform?" Rae asked.   
  
"Yes, that's how you do it," Amy said.  
  
"Okay," Rae said, and touched the crystal of her watch. "Mars," she said, and instantly transformed. She was now wearing a skintight white sailor shirt with a red collar, cuffs, and neckerchief over a red turtleneck, white gloves, red tights, a white belt with a red buckle, and white boots with red straps. "Cool," she said when she saw how she was dressed.  
  
"I guess it's safe to transform," Susan said. She touched her watch. "Jupiter."  
  
Jake touched his watch. "Earth."  
  
"It's going to be good to get back in the game again," Elizabeth said as she touched her watch. "Venus."  
  
"And so begins my carreer as a superhero," Jerry said as he touched his watch. "Mercury."  
  
They all found themselves dressed similar to Rae, the only difference being the colors. Where Rae's costume was red, Susan's was green, Elizabeth's was yellow, Jake's was black, and Jerry's was blue. "I have one question," Jake asked. "Now that we're transformed, how do we change back to our civilian identities?"  
  
"Simple," Amy said. "Just tap your belt buckle twice and say "change", and you'll change back."  
  
"One other thing," Kaori added. "While the Sailor Centurion powers are greater than the Sailor Soldier powers, the Centurion powers do not provide the aura which protect your civilian identities. Do you wish to be provided with masks to protect your identities?"  
  
The Centurions discussed it for several seconds, then Sailor Earth spoke for the group. "No," he said. "We've decided to not hide our identities any more."  
  
"Yeah," Susan said. "Having our identities be public knowledge sure makes things easier on us, especially when we have to transform."  
  
"And we're used to having our identities known," Rae said. "We lost our protective aura in the same battle where Sailor Venus lost her powers."  
  
Jake noticed someone missing. "Where's Tom? As Tuxedo Mask, he was one of our allies. Shouldn't he be here?"  
  
"Tuxedo Mask will be needed in this battle," Luna said. "However, he is currently someplace else, training for the battle. Rest assured, when he is ready, he will once again fight on the side of good."  
  
"I hate to interrupt," Amy said, "But the Black Moon Circus has made their first move. I"ll put it up on the viewscreen. A map of the United States appeared on the viewscreen, then focusing on the east coast. "They are attacking just outside of Bridgeport, Connecticut," Amy said, as an image of their enemy appeared on the viewscreen. "We'll teleport you ther in a minute. First, I have to tell you how to get back. Tap your belt buckle once, and say "base". You will instantly be teleported back here. In fact, when you're transformed, tap your belt buckle once, and say where you want to go, and you'll be teleported there."  
  
"I still wish I was still fighting alongside you guys," Serena said, with a hint of sadness in her voice.  
  
"I know how you feel," Elizabeth said, as she gave Serena a quick hug. "We'll get this new enemy for you, you can count on it."  
  
"We're ready for teleportation," Artemis said. "Coordinates are locked in, everything's go."  
  
"Let's do it!" Jake yelled.  
  
"Teleportation, go," Kaori said, as she pressed a buton on a control panel on a side wall.  
  
_one second later, just outside of Bridgeport, Connecticut_  
  
"Well," Jake said. "Here we are, on the other side of the continent, about to fight an enemy we know very little about. Spread out and look, and if you see anything, call it in.  
  
**TO BE CONTINUED. . .   
  
_NEXT TIME ON SAILOR CENTURIONS:_**  
  
The Sailor Centurions have their first encounter with the forces of the Black Moon Circus. Join us next time for. . .   
  
**BAPTISM BY FIRE**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Baptism by Fire

**Sailor Moon**-American Senshi  
_by Eugol Dlareg  
  
_  
  
_I do not own any of the main characters in this story except for Gilded Rose. They are owned by someone in Japan. However, with the exception of Serena Campbell and Amy Anderson, I do own the Americanized names of the characters, as well as many of the supporting characters and villians. To make things easy, we'll just say that anything that has appeared in the manga or anime version of Sailor Moon is owned by someone in Japan, most likely Toei or Naoko Takeuchi. I know the Kamehameha wave is from DragonBall/DragonBall Z/DragonBallGT, which was created by Akira Toriyama and owned by Toei/FUNimation/Bird Studios. The Kamehameha wave appears courtesy of a little thing called artistic license.  
  
**Previously on Sailor Centurions**  
The Black Moon Circus came to Earth, and it was up to the American Senshi team to stop them from taking over. To that end, the team was given new powers, as well as a new teammate. They then teleported to the site of their first battle.  
  
****_THE SAILOR CENTURIONS  
CHAPTER 2  
_BAPTISM BY FIRE_  
  
_Saturday, 13 September, 1986, just outside Bridgeport, Connecticut, 8:15 p.m. local time_  
  
The Sailor Centurions had just teleported from California, across North America, to Connecticut. After arriving, the Centurions split up to look for their enemy. It only took them a couple of minutes. "What exactly are we supposed to be looking for?" Sailor Mercury asked over his communicator.  
  
"I'm not exactly sure," Sailor Earth answered. "But I'm assuming we're looking for something out of the ordinary."  
  
"How about something that looks like a fugitive from one of those crappy Japanese monster movies they always show at two in the morning?" Mercury asked.  
  
"That would qualify as out of the ordinary," Jupiter answered. "We'll be there momentarily."  
  
Two seconds later, the other Centurions teleported to Mercury's position. They were greeted with flames from the aforementioned monster. The monster was accompanied by what could be best described as the ringmaster from a really scary circus nightmare. "Stop right there," Sailor Earth said.   
  
"Ooh, I'm scared," the ringmaster said.   
  
"You should be," Sailor Mars said.   
  
"Because we're here to stop you," Sailor Mercury said.  
  
"And who might you be?" the ringmaster asked.  
  
"Sailor Venus!"  
  
"Sailor Mercury!"  
  
"Sailor Earth!"  
  
"Sailor Mars!"  
  
"Sailor Jupiter!"  
  
"And together," Sailor Earth added, "We're the Sailor Centurions. We stand for truth! We stand for justice! And we've just signed your death warrant!"  
  
"I think not," the ringmaster said. Turning his head towards the fire-breathing monster, he added "Get them, my pet. Destroy the Earthlings so we can gather the dream energiesfrom this puny planet."  
  
The monster sent a fireball at the Centurions, which they barely dodged. "What do you say," Sailor Earth asked, "we fight fire with fire? Literally."  
  
"I'm on it," Sailor Mars answered. "Mars Flame Sniper!" she yelled, as a flaming bow and arrow appeared in her hands. She pulled the drawstring back and let it go, and the arrow flew towards the monster, who shot another fireball at the Centurions. The fireball and flaming arrow cancelled each other out. "So much for that," she replied. "Any other ideas?" she asked.  
  
"Just one," Sailor Mercury said. "But I'm going to need Jupiter's help on this."  
  
"I see what you're getting at," Sailor Jupiter said..  
  
"And Earth and I will keep them busy while you two get your attack ready," Sailor Venus said. "Venus Love Kiss!" she said, blowing a kiss at the monster, which exploded, disorienting it for a second.  
  
"Quickness of the mongoose!" Earth yelled, as he rushed the monster, making quick attacks, dodging just as quickly. He kept this up until Mercury and Jupiter were ready for their attack. "Agility of a cat!" he yelled, and leapt clear of the monster.  
  
"Ready!" Mercury yelled as he got into position.  
  
"Let's do it!" Jupiter said, as she got into position. "Jupiter Lightning Barrage!" she yelled as she shot bolts of lightning at the monster.  
  
"Shine Aqua Illusion!" Mercury yelled, as a wave of water struck the monster at the same time as the lightning. As expected, the combination of water and electricity was harmful to the monster.  
  
"Now to finish him off!" Earth said. "Get into position!" The other Centurions gathered in a line behind Earth. "Now!" he yelled, and the other Centurions fired energy blasts at him, which he absorbed, then combined with his own energy. He then brought his hands together and drew them to his right hip, while at the same time, converting the energy into a ball which appeared in his hands. "Kamehameha!" he yelled, as he shot the energy ball at the monster. The energy ball hit the monster, and it instantly vaporized, as the energy returned to the Centurions. "And now," Jupiter said, pointing at the ringmaster, "it's your turn!"  
  
"Oh, I think not," the ringmaster said, as he snapped his fingers. As he did that, a tapestry appeared in front of him. The tapestry rolled up, and as it did, the ringmaster, as well as the tapestry, disappeared.  
  
"He's gone," Kaori said over their communicators. "for now. Return to base."  
  
"Base," the Centurions said in unison, as they tapped their belt buckles.  
  
_Sailor Centurions command base, 5:30 p.m. local time_  
  
The Centurions appeared back at their base, and immediately transformed back to their civilian identities. "Very good," Artemis said. "You had your baptism by fire, and passed with flying colors. Especially you, Jerry."  
  
"Hey," Jerry said, "I wasn't that great. The rest of the team did well, too."  
  
"Yeah," Jake said, "But you're a rookie. Remember, this was your first mission, while the rest of us have some experience as superheroes. Heck, you fit in with us like pepperoni on a pizza pie."  
  
"Speaking of pizza," Rae said. "I'm hungry. How about everyone else."  
  
"Pizza sounds great," Kaori said. "I know a really great place just a few blocks from here, New Youk style, to die for. I'll tell you what, why don't we all meet at Empire State Pizza, it's on me."  
  
**_NEXT TIME ON SAILOR CENTURIONS:_**  
  
The Black Moon Circus pays a visit to San Fransisco, and they aren't exactly there to ride the cable cars. Join us nex time for. . .   
_  
****_BATTLEGROUND: ALCATRAZ  
  
_  
  
  
_


	3. Battleground: Alcatraz

Sailor Moon-American Senshi   
by Eugol Dlareg   
  
  
  
I do not own any of the main characters in this story except for Gilded Rose. They are owned by someone in Japan. However, with the exception of Serena Campbell and Amy Anderson, I do own the Americanized names of the characters, as well as many of the supporting characters and villians. To make things easy, we'll just say that anything that has appeared in the manga or anime version of Sailor Moon is owned by someone in Japan, most likely Toei or Naoko Takeuchi. I know the Kamehameha wave is from DragonBall/DragonBall Z/DragonBallGT, which was created by Akira Toriyama and owned by Toei/FUNimation/Bird Studios. The Kamehameha wave appears courtesy of a little thing called artistic license.   
  
Previously on Sailor Centurions   
  
The former Sailor Soldiers and their friend Jerry were given new powers in order to battle their new enemies, the Black Moon Circus. The team was transported across the country for their first battle, where they emerged victorious.   
  
THE SAILOR CENTURIONS   
CHAPTER 3   
BATTLEGROUND:ALCATRAZ   
  
==Friday, 19 September, 1986 Rae Lincoln's house, 4:00 p.m.==   
  
Jake Slater climbed up the trellice to the veranda and knocked on Rae's bedroom door. "Come in Jake," Rae said. "The door's unlocked."   
  
"I know," Jake said, entering the room. "I just like to knock. Seems like the polite thing to do."   
  
"You didn't come here to discuss manners," Rae said.   
  
"I know," Jake said. "We need to talk."   
  
"Jake," Rae said, slightly worried. "This isn't going to end with one of us saying "I hope we can still be friends", is it?"   
  
"Don't worry," Jake said. "I'm not breaking up with you. I wanted to talk to you about, well, you know. . . ."   
  
"Sex?" Rae asked. "You know perfectly well my feelings about sex."   
  
"I know," Jake said. "Not until we're married."   
  
"And what makes you think I'll ever marry you, Jake Slater?" Rae asked, throwing a pillow at Jake.   
  
"Because there's only one man on the face of the Earth I'd ever let you marry, and he's in this room," Jake said, catching the pillow and throwing it back. This quickly became a pillow fight, which was interrupted by jake's communicator going off. Jake answered it. "Talk to me," he said.   
  
"Report to base immediately," Artemis said.   
  
"Roger," Jake said.   
  
"What's going on?" Rae asked.   
  
"We're needed," Jake said.   
  
"How come only your communicator went off?" Rae asked.   
  
"I'll explain in a minute," Jake said, turning the bevel of his watch ninety degrees counterclockwise. Rae did the same, and a second later, they were in their secret base. "All our communicators have a sensor chip in them," Jake explained." "If the main computer sends out a call to all of us, and senses two or more of our communicators within twenty meters of each other, it randomly selects only one communicator to recieve the call."   
  
"Oh I see," Rae said.   
  
As Jake and Rae took their seats in front of the viewscreen, Jerry, Susan, and Elizabeth teleported in.   
  
"What's going on?" Susan asked.   
  
"Have a seat," Artemis said. "We're about to begin the briefing."   
  
A map of the United States appeared on the viewscreen, zeroing in on California, then San Fransisco Bay, then on Alcatraz island. "One of the minions of the Black Moon Circus has just been spotted on Alcatraz," Kaori said, as a picture of something that would perfectly blend in at Jabba the Hutt's palace in Return of the Jedi appeared on the viewscreen. "Fortunately, the island is closed to tourists today. You must travel there and defeat it before it figures out a way to reach the mainland."   
  
"Why doesn't it just swim across?" Jerry said. "It looks strong enough to make it."   
  
"There's a simple reason," Amy's ghost said. ""Exposure to water will weaken this particular creature. The length of time it would require to swim across the bay will most certainly kill it."   
  
"You mean," Elizabeth said, "water affects this thing like Kryptonite would affect Superman?"   
  
"Exactly," Amy said.   
  
"A small yet strategically important bit of information," Jake said. "Kaori, as soon as we transform, teleport us to Alcatraz."   
  
"I'm on it," Kaori said.   
  
"Let's do this!" Jake said, touching the crystal of his watch. "Earth!"   
  
"Venus!"   
  
"Mercury!"   
  
"Mars!"   
  
"Jupiter!"   
  
==Alcatraz==   
  
"All right Mercury," Sailor Earth said as they teleported in. "Lead the attack."   
  
"Why me?" Mercury asked. "I'm the new guy here, remember?"   
  
"You heard what they said about who we're facing," Earth said. "And you have water-based powers."   
  
"It's only Friday," Mercury said, realizing what Earth was suggesting, "but it's high time whatever we're facing takes his bath."   
  
"Ah yeah," the monster said. ""Fresh meat. The Black Moon Circus will love to feast on your dream energy."   
  
  
"Forget it," Sailor Venus said. "You won't be feasting on our energy."   
  
"But I've got something for you to feast on," Mercury said. "Shine Aqua Illusion!" A tidal wave appeared out of nowhere and hit the monster full force.   
  
The monster screamed in agony as the wave hit it. "That hurt," it said, weakened by the exposure to water.   
  
"Well, I have plenty more where that came from," Mercury said. "Mercury Aqua Rhapsody," he said, playing a water harp that shot large drops of water which pelted the monster.   
  
"Speed of a gazelle," Earth said, running towards the monster. As he reached the monster, he grabbed it in a full nelson. "Strength of an ant," he said, as Mercury ceased his attack. As he did, Earth picked up the monster and easily tossed it into the bay. "Get into position before that thing gets back on dry land," he said. The other Centurions lined up behind Earth and fired their energy at him, which he absorbed. He brought his hands to his right hip, bringing out an energy ball. "Kamehameha!" he yelled, shooting the energy ball at the monster, destroying it.   
  
==Meanwhile, back at base==   
  
Kaori, Amy, and the cats were monitoring the battle. "Good work," Luna said.   
  
"Yes," Kaori said. "Very intelligent to use a seemingly trivial bit of information to your advantage."   
  
"Thank you," Jerry said as he, Elizabeth, Susan, and Rae teleported in.   
  
"Where's Jake?" Kaori asked.   
  
"He'll be along in a few minutes," Rae said. "Since we were in San Fransisco, he wanted to pick up some sourdough bread."   
  
==back on Alcatraz==   
  
"Leap of a grasshopper," Sailor Earth said, and covered the distance from Alcatraz to Fisherman's Wharf in one mighy leap. As he landed, he transformed back to his civilian identity. He then asked someone he saw on the street where the nearest bakery was. He was pointed in the direction of a bakery, and he walked to it. As he walked towards the bakery, he passed a street vendor who was selling puzzles. One puzzle, which consisted of a disc made up of several rings, intrigued him. "How much for this one?" he asked, showing the puzzle to the vendor.   
  
"For you," the vendor answered, "one dollar."   
  
Jake got out his wallet, took out a dollar bill, and handed it to the vendor. "I'll take it," he said.   
  
He put the puzzle in his back pocket, and entered the bakery. He could smell the aroma of freshly baked sourdough bread as he walked to the counter. "Good afternoon," the proprietor said. "What can I do for you today?"   
  
"I'll take two loaves of sourdough bread," Jake said.   
  
"You're just in luck," the proprietor said. "I just took a batch out of the oven just as you walked in. This is the best sourdough bread in San Fransisco."   
  
"And San Fransisco makes the best sourdough bread in the world," Jake added. "How much for the bread?"   
  
"Five dollars," the proprietor said. Jake took a five dollar bill out of his wallet and gave it to the proprietor. "Thank you, and have a nice day."   
  
"Thank you," Jake said, as he left the store. He then teleported back to the base, got in his car, and drove home. At home, he took a quick shower and changed into dark grey pants with pegged cuffs, white banded-collar shirt, a dark grey jacket, and black Cuban heeled Beatle boots. He then went downstairs, grabbed the bread, and went to Dr. Anderson's house.   
  
EPILOG   
==Forty five minutes later, Dr. Anderson's house==   
  
Jake hadn't realized he had brought the puzzle until he arrived at Dr. Anderson's house. But still, he had some time until his dad got there, and they would have dinner. Jake decided to try to solve the puzzle, just to do something. He was fooling with the puzzle, and soon noticed a distinct pattern, which made it easy to solve. When he solved the puzzle, he noticed some writing on it that he didn't understand. "I wish Amy were still alive," he said to himself. "Maybe she'd be able to help me figure out what the writing on that puzzle is saying." He set the puzzle down on the table, and thought nothing more of it.   
  
Several minutes, the doorbell rang. "Could you get that?" Dr. Anderson said.   
  
"Sure, Pam," Jake said. He answered the door. A minute later, he went into the kitchen, white as a sheet.   
  
"Is something wrong?" Pam asked. "You look like you jist seen a ghost."   
  
"It's for you," Jake replied, his voice devoid of emotion. "I'll be in the dining room, setting another place at the table."   
  
Pam walked to the door, a bottle of black cherry flavored seltzer water in one hand. When she got to the door, she was greeted with the last sight she expected to see. Her own daughter, Amy. "Hi mom," Amy said. "I'm home."   
  
The Anderson house was silent for an entire minute, the silence being broken by the sound of Pam's bottle of seltzer shattering on the floor. "Won't you please come in?" Pam said. "Jake's dad will be here shortly."   
  
Derek Slater arrived ten minutes later. "Where's Pam?" he asked.   
  
"Upstairs," Jake said. "She's filling Amy in on what happened in the last couple of months."   
  
"Wait a second," Derek said. "Isn't Amy dead?"   
  
"That's what Pam and I thought," Jake said. "At least until a few minutes ago, when she come to the door."   
  
"This better not be a joke," Derek said. "Because if it is, it's not funny at all."   
  
"It's not a joke," Amy said, coming down the stairs. She was wearing a white dress, blue denim jacket, and sandals. "I'm not yet completely sure what happened, but somehow, I came back to life." She saw Jake's puzzle on the table. "That's it!" she said, picking up the puzzle. "Someone must have solved the wishmaker puzzle and wished me back to life."   
  
"Whoa, that's heavy," Jake said. "When I said I wished Amy were alive, I didn't actually think it would come true. You don't happen to know what the writing says, do you?"   
  
"Of course I do," Amy said. "It says that whoever solved the puzzle need only speak his or her wish to make it come true. When you solved the puzzle, you said you wished I was still alive. Your wish was granted."   
  
"Wait until I tell the others," Jake said. "They'll be happy to see you."   
  
NEXT TIME ON SAILOR CENTURIONS   
  
No monsters, no battles, no doom or gloom, just a lot of celebrating. The Sailor Centurion team throws a party to say:   
WELCOME BACK, AMY ANDERSON


	4. Welcome Back, Amy Anderson

Sailor Moon-American Senshi  
by Eugol Dlareg  
  
  
  
I do not own any of the main characters in this story except for Gilded Rose. They are owned by someone in Japan. However, with the exception of Serena Campbell and Amy Anderson, I do own the Americanized names of the characters, as well as many of the supporting characters and villians. To make things easy, we'll just say that anything that has appeared in the manga or anime version of Sailor Moon is owned by someone in Japan, most likely Toei or Naoko Takeuchi.   
  
Previously on Sailor Centurions:  
The Sailor Centurions traveled to Alcatraz, where they made easy work of one of the minions of the Black Moon Circus. Afterwards, Jake remained in San Fransisco to get a loaf of sourdough bread, and purchased a puzzle from a street vendor. Upon returning home, he solved the puzzle, and inadvertantly wished Amy back from the dead.  
  
THE SAILOR CENTURIONS  
EPISODE 4  
WELCOME BACK, AMY ANDERSON  
  
==Friday, 19 September, 1986 8:30 p.m. Jake Slater's house==  
  
"I thought we were going to Rae's house," Amy Anderson said.  
  
"We are," Jake said. "I want to change first." He went upstairs. He came down five minutes later, now wearing black tapered-leg jeans, a black long sleeved t-shirt, and suede Beatle boots. "You got to change before we left your house." Before they left, Amy had changed from her dress, jacket, and sandals, to blue jeans, a black t-shirt, and boots.  
  
They cut across the front yard to Rae's house, and came to the trellise. "What did I just get myself into?" Amy asked.  
  
"Don't worry," Jake said. "I do this all the time."  
  
Amy looked at the trellise. "Are you sure that thing can handle my weight?" Amy asked.  
  
"Yes," was Jake's reply.  
  
"Are you absolutely certain?" Amy asked.  
  
"Yes," Jake said. "I climb it all the time, and I outweigh you by a pretty sizable amount. If it'll hold me, I'd bet certain parts of my anatomy it'll hold you." Jake began to climb.  
  
"If you say so," Amy said, as she began to climb up the trellise. "You never lied to me before, and I don't think you're going to start now."  
  
As Amy reached the veranda, Jake helped her up the railing. They went to the door, and Jake knocked on it. "Come in Jake," Rae said.  
  
"I told you I do this all the time," Jake said as he opened the door. "You are not going to believe what happened tonight," he told Rae.  
  
"Try me," Rae said.  
  
"Well," Jake said, "it's like this. I kind of inadvertantly wished Amy back to life."  
  
"You're right," Rae said. "I don't believe it. Even considering what you and I have been through in the last few months."  
  
"Do you believe him now?" Amy said, entering Rae's bedroom.  
  
Rae turned white as a sheet. "Jake," she said. "I think I just saw a ghost."  
  
"I'm no ghost," Amy said.   
  
Rae threw a small stuffed bear at Amy, the bear bounced harmlessly off her stomach. "You're not a ghost," Rae said. "If you were, that bear would have gone right through you."  
  
"So now do you believe me?" Amy said.  
  
"Sure," Rae said.  
  
"Listen," Jake said. "Call the team, including Serena, and have them meet tomorrow at eleven at my house. Just don't tell them about Amy. I want it to be a surprise."  
  
"Okay," Rae said.   
  
"I'll see you tomorrow," Jake said. "I'm going to take Amy home."  
  
"See you tomorrow," Rae said.  
  
Jake and Amy left, and drove off to Amy's house. "Listen," Jake said. "There's something I have to tell you."  
  
"About you and Rae?" Amy asked. "I hooked you two up, remember? I was dead. You got on with your life. End of discussion."  
  
"Okay," Jake said. "Besides, it's going to get kind of weird between us if what I think is going to happen happens."  
  
"What do you think is going to happen?" Amy said.  
  
"Let me put it this way," Jake said. "There is no way I would ever date my sister."  
  
"You're not saying?" Amy asked.  
  
"Let's just say I have a handful of rice with their names on it," Jake said.  
  
==The next morning, 10:45 a.m., Jake's house==  
  
Jake was pleasantly surprised at the punctuality of his friends. He had requested they be at his house by eleven, and the last arrival, Serena Campbell, had arrived fifteen minutes early. They had assembled on the patio, and everyone took a seat, except for Jake and Rae. Rae found a seat, and Jake called the meeting to order.  
  
"You're probably wondering why I had Rae call all of you here this morning," Jake said.  
  
"The understatement of 1986," Susan Makoto whispered to Jerry Mauser.  
  
"You can say that again," Jerry whispered back.  
  
"First off," Jake continued, "I would like to apologize for being so vague about why I called you here, it turns out I have a rather pleasant surprise for all of you."  
  
"Believe me," Rae said. "Even considering what each of us has been through this year, this is a shocker."  
  
"As you all know," Jake continued, "the victory against the Darkness was a costly one. Our teammate Sailor Mercury, oru friend Amy Anderson, paid the ultimate price, her life."  
  
"We know this," Susan said. "We were there, remember?"  
  
"I haven't finished yet," Jake said. "What I was going to say was, after our last battle, I stayed behind to pick up some sourdough bread, and bought a puzzle from a street vendor. What I didn't know at the time was that when solved, the puzzle would grant the solver a wish. Well, when I solved the puzzle, I wished that Amy was alive."  
  
"You mean you called us all here to tell us you wished Amy were alive?" Elizabeth Minako said.  
  
"No," Amy said, coming over to where the group was assembled. "He called you here to tell you he wished I were alive, and his wish was granted."  
  
A shocked silence befell the group. Serena broke the silence two minutes later. "Welcome back, Amy Anderson," she said, as everyone gathered in a group hug.  
  
epilog  
  
==5:00 p.m., Amy's house==  
  
Jerry Mauser rang the doorbell, and when Amy answered, Jerry took off his watch/communicator and handed it to her. "I believe this belongs to Sailor Mercury," he said, and walked away.  
  
"Jerry," Amy said. "I believe you forgot something."  
  
Jerry walked back to the door. "What did I forget?" he asked.  
  
"This," Amy said, handing him his watch/communicator. "You said it belonged to Sailor Mercury."  
  
"I know," Jerry said. "That's why I gave it to you."  
  
"I'm not Sailor Mercury anymore," Amy said. "You are Sailor Mercury now."  
  
NEXT TIME ON SAILOR CENTURIONS  
  
The Black Moon Circus gains a new recruit, who is willing to betray Earth for the opportunity to destroy Sailor Jupiter. Join us next time for. . .  
  
JUDAS 


	5. Judas

Sailor Moon-American Senshi  
by Eugol Dlareg  
  
  
  
I do not own any of the main characters in this story except for Gilded Rose. They are owned by someone in Japan. However, with the exception of Serena Campbell and Amy Anderson, I do own the Americanized names of the characters, as well as many of the supporting characters and villians. To make things easy, we'll just say that anything that has appeared in the manga or anime version of Sailor Moon is owned by someone in Japan, most likely Toei or Naoko Takeuchi.   
  
PREVIOUSLY ON SAILOR CENTURIONS:  
The rest of the team welcomed Amy back with open arms.   
  
THE SAILOR CENTURIONS  
EPISODE 5  
JUDAS  
  
==Sunday, 21 September, 1986 ;the outskirts of Sunny Hills, Ca==  
  
The tent of the Black Moon Circus set down just outside the city limits of Sunny Hills. At first, it went unnoticed by the populace. That didn't last long. Early that evening, two people approached it, albeit one reluctantly.   
  
"Hey Mark," Tim Jones said. "What's the deal here? Do you have any idea what you're planning on getting yourself into?"  
  
"I don't really care," Mark Westin said. "I only care about one thing."  
  
"Damn you Mark," Tim said. "Can't you forget about Susan Makoto? She probably doesn't give two cents about you anymore. I don't know what it is between you two. Jeez, just let it go."  
  
"No," Mark said. "I can't let it go. I don't want to let it go. I'm going to take care of this no matter what it takes."  
  
"Even if it means. . ?" Tim asked.  
  
"Yes," Mark said, an evil grin crossing his face. "Even if it means cold-blooded murder."  
  
"You son of a bitch!" Tim yelled, rushing Mark. "I can't let you do that," he said, rushing Mark and throwing a punch, which Mark blocked.   
  
"I wish I could say I'm sorry for what I'm about to do," Mark said, snapping Tim's arm, then cold-cocking him. "But I'm not sorry in the least. The only thing I'm sorry about is I waited this long."  
  
After knocking out his former friend, Mark approached the tent, and allowed himself to be captured. He was then taken to the leader, an extremely old wizard. "Leave us," the wizard said to the minions who captured Mark. "I wish to speak to the prisoner in private." The minions left, and the wizard continued. "I sense much evil in your heart," he said. "Thoughts of revenge, even murder. The Black Moon Circus can use someone like you. You will be our servant."   
  
"I only have one condition," Mark said.  
  
"What?" the wizard asked. "You dare make a request of the Black Moon Circus?"  
  
"Yes I do," Mark said.   
  
"If you're brave enough to require a condition, so be it," the wizard said. "What is your condition?"  
  
"I want to destroy the one called Sailor Jupiter," he said.  
  
"Yes," the wizard said, an evil grin crossing his face. "You shall be the one to destroy Sailor Jupiter." He shot a bolt of energy at Mark.   
  
As the bolt hit Mark, he felt a surge of energy coursing through his body. He felt stronger, more powerful. He also found himself clad in a red shirt, black leather trenchcoat, black leather pants, black boots with red trim. and red streaks in his hair. "I am your servant," Mark said. "I am ready to do your bidding."  
  
"First things first," the wizard said. "I must first give you a name."  
  
"I've already taken care of that," Mark said. "By serving you, I've become a traitor to the Earth. I wish to take the name of one of history's most famous traitors."  
  
"And what would that name be?" the wizard asked.  
  
"Judas."  
  
==Later that evening, Susan Makoto's house==  
  
Susan was sitting in her room reading when the doorbell rang. She went to answer it, and found Tim Jones at the door, a cast on his left arm, from wrist to elbow. "Hey Susan," he said. "I know we've never been friends,   
but I have to warn you about Mark Westin."  
  
"What about him?" Susan asked.  
  
"He's after you big time," Tim said. "And he won't stop at anything, even cold-blooded murder. He's even going to join up with that evil circus that's trying to destroy the Earth."  
  
"The Black Moon Circus," Susan said. "This is serious."  
  
"I know," Tim said. "For the record, I did try to stop him," he showed Susan the cast on his arm. "But you see what that got me. A broken arm. I wish I could have done more."  
  
"You did what you could," Susan said.   
  
==The next afternoon, Jake Slater's house==  
  
Jake had just gotten home from school, when his communicator went off. "Talk to me," Jake said.   
  
"Please report to base immediately," Kaori said. "We have an emergency meeting."  
  
"I'm on it," Jake said, teleporting to base. When he got there, the only other team member there was Susan. Within a minute, the rest of the team had arrived.  
  
"Thank you all for coming so quickly," Susan said when everyone showed up. "I have some disturbing information about the Black Moon Circus. I have reason to believe they have recruited someone from Earth to serve them."  
  
"Damn," Rae Lincoln said. "This is serious."  
  
"Yes it is," Susan said. "Very serious. I also happen to know who the new recruit is. His name is Mark Westin."  
  
"That jerk?" Jerry Mauser said. "I knew him in grade school. I wouldn't put it past him to turn traitor on the human race."  
  
==an hour later, Susan's house==  
  
Susan needed to blow off some steam, so she decided to get in a workout. So she changed, stretched out, and went for a jog around her block to warm up. She'd only made it halfway around the block when she heard sinister laughter coming from behind her. Recognising the laughter, she turned around. "Mark," she said to the figure, who was floating a foot above the ground. "I knew you turned traitor."  
  
"I was Mark Westin," he said. "But I no longer use that name. I now use the name Judas."  
  
"The name fits," Susan said, not bothering to hide the contempt in her voice. "Seeing that the definition of judas is traitor."  
  
"Oh yes," Judas said. "I am a traitor, aren't I?"  
  
Susan sent out a distress signal. "You'll never win," she said.  
  
"You really think you and your friends can stop the Black Moon Circus?" Judas asked.  
  
"Yes," Susan said, as she went to transform.  
  
Judas fired a blast of energy at Susan before she could transform. "And one more thing," he said. "I only joined up with them to destroy you."  
  
Susan stood up, and tried again to transform, and Judas fired another blast at her. She went down, and Judas went for the kill. He materialized an energy spear in his hands, and went to drive it home. Before the spear reached its mark, Judas was attacked from behind. He turned around, to see Sailor Earth, poised for attack, battle staff at the ready. "You must be Mark," Sailor Earth said.  
  
"I once was," Judas said. "But you can call me Judas."  
  
"Whatever your name is," Sailor Earth said. "You're going to have to get through me if you want to kill my friends." He fired a bolt of energy from the end of his staff at Judas, which sent him reeling. Sailor Earth then went to check up on Susan, who was injured, but still alive.   
  
"Sailor Earth," Susan said, weakly, as Sailor Venus arrived.   
  
Sailor Earth picked up Susan, and placed her arm around Sailor Venus. "Take her to safety," Sailor Earth said. "And hurry. I'll try ot hold off Judas until the rest of the team shows up."  
  
Sailor Venus and Susan teleported away as Judas recovered from Sailor Earth's attack. As Sailor Earth and Judas were sizing each other up for an attack, Sailor Mars and Sailor Mercury arrived, followed several seconds later by Sailor Venus. "You attacked our friend," Sailor Venus said. "Now you have to deal with us."  
  
"I'm shaking in my boots," Judas said.   
  
"You should be," Sailor Mars said.   
  
"Did I mention I'm not alone?" Judas said, as several minions of the Black Moon Circus showed up.  
  
"Earth, you take care of Judas," Mercury said. "Venus, Mars, and I can take care of the goon squad."  
  
"Copy," Earth said.  
  
True to Mercury's word, the minions were no match for the three Centurions. Meanwhile, Earth and Judas were engaged in mortal combat. Sailor Earth was using his animal powers, each attack using the abilities of a different animal. Eventually, Sailor Earth tried a flying attack, and Judas countered with a bolt of energy which sapped Earth's powers, and caused him to transform back to Jake Slater. Fortunately, Jake had the presence of mind to twist his body in midair so he landed without injury. Jake tried to re-transform, but found, to his horror, he was unable to. "Oh no," he said. "I'm powerless!" Fortunately, at that moment, the other Centurions finished off the minions, and went to help Jake.   
  
"We'll continue this some other time," Judas said, as he snapped his fingers, and a tapestry appeared out of nowhere in front of him, and as it rolled up, Judas disappeared.   
  
==two hours later, Sunny Hills General Hospital==  
  
"Miss Makoto," Dr. Anderson said. "You have visitors."  
  
"Thank you," Susan said, as Jake, Rae, Amy, Jerry, Serena, and Elizabeth entered the room.  
  
"How are you doing?" Jake asked.  
  
"Pretty good, considering I took two direct hits," Susan said.   
  
"From what I heard about this Judas' powers," Dr. Anderson said, "she's lucky she wasn't seriously injured. With a few day's rest, she'll be back at fighting strength."  
  
"That's good," Jake said. "Because with me powerless, the team is down to four."  
  
"Well now, I wouldn't say that," Serena said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Jake asked.  
  
Serena didn't say anything, she pulled a heart-shaped brooch out of her pocket, and opened it to reveal a crystal. "Moon Cosmic Soldier, Make-up!" she said, touching the crystal. The room was enveloped in a blinding flash of light, and when the room returned to normal, Serena was dressed in her Sailor Moon costume. "I'm back," Sailor Moon said.  
  
  
NEXT TIME ON SAILOR CENTURIONS:  
  
Sailor Moon is back, and once again, the team faces Judas, in  
  
SAILOR MOON IS BACK 


	6. Sailor Moon is Back

Sailor Moon-American Senshi  
by Eugol Dlareg  
  
  
  
I do not own any of the main characters in this story except for Gilded Rose. They are owned by someone in Japan. However, with the exception of Serena Campbell and Amy Anderson, I do own the Americanized names of the characters, as well as many of the supporting characters and villians. To make things easy, we'll just say that anything that has appeared in the manga or anime version of Sailor Moon is owned by someone in Japan, most likely Toei or Naoko Takeuchi.   
  
PREVIOUSLY ON SAILOR CENTURIONS:  
  
Mark Westin betrayed the human race for the simple purpose of getting revenge against Sailor Jupiter. In the ensuing battle between Westin, now named Judas, and the Sailor Centurions, Sailor Jupiter was injured and Sailor Earth was rendered powerless. After the battle, Serena Campbell revealed that she is once again the one called Sailor Moon.  
  
THE SAILOR CENTURIONS  
EPISODE 6  
SAILOR MOON IS BACK  
  
==Monday, 22 September, 1986 Sunny Hills General Hospital, Susan Makoto's room==  
  
Miss Makoto," Dr. Anderson said. "You have visitors."  
  
"Thank you," Susan said, as Jake, Rae, Amy, Jerry, Serena, and Elizabeth entered the room.  
  
"How are you doing?" Jake asked.  
  
"Pretty good, considering I took two direct hits," Susan said.   
  
"From what I heard about this Judas' powers," Dr. Anderson said, "she's lucky she wasn't seriously injured. With a few day's rest, she'll be back at fighting strength."  
"With me powerless," Jake Slater said, "the team is down to four."  
  
"Well now, I wouldn't say that," Serena said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Jake asked.  
  
Serena didn't say anything, she pulled a heart-shaped brooch out of her pocket, and opened it to reveal a crystal. "Moon Cosmic Soldier, Make-up!" she said, touching the crystal. The room was enveloped in a blinding flash of light, and when the room returned to normal, Serena was dressed in her Sailor Moon costume. "I'm back," Sailor Moon said.  
  
"But how?" Rae Lincoln asked. "After the final battle with the Darkness, we all lost our powers."  
  
"That's what I thought," Serena said, changing back from Sailor Moon to her normal identity. "But the weirdest thing happened last night. Sailor Moon spoke to me in a dream. She told me she was a part of me, a part I only thought was lost forever. She told me if I looked deep enough inside my heart, I would find her. I then dreamt I was in a long hallway, with only one door, and that was at the end. I don't know why I was drawn towards the door, but I was. I was compelled to walk to the door, and when I finally reached it, I was afraid to open it, but my heart told me to. I opened the door, and Sailor Moon was standing there. She told me I found her, and handed me this brooch. When I woke up this morning, I found myself holding the brooch Sailor Moon gave me.   
  
"That's great," Jake said. "We're going to need all the help we can get. This Judas character is no pushover. He took me out of the game, and put Susan on the sidelines for a few days."  
  
"So what are you going to do now?" Susan asked Jake.  
  
"Well," Jake said. "I figure Amy and I can help Kaori back at the base. Just because we don't have powers, doesn't mean we're useless."  
  
==Monday, 29 September, 1986, Kaori's house 3:30 p.m.==  
  
Judas was once again on the loose, and the Sailor Centurions and Sailor Moon, along with Jake and Amy were being briefed on the situation. Jake pulled up a map of the United States on the viewscreen, and it zeroed in on Los Angeles, then zeroed in on Chinatown. "This is where Judas is currently," Jake said.   
  
"Let's get the bastard," Jerry said, touching his watch. "Mercury!"  
  
"Mars!"  
  
"Jupiter!"  
  
"Venus!"  
  
"Cosmic Moon Soldier, Make-up!"  
  
==a minute later, Chinatown, Los Angeles, California==  
  
The team teleported in just in time to see Judas lifting a young Chinese woman by her throat. "Put the woman down!" Sailor Moon said.  
  
"Of course," Judas said, throwing the woman to the ground and snapping his fingers. Out of nowhere, a board appeared out of thin air under the woman, and the woman found herself bound to the board by her wrists and ankles. "Once I have her dream energy."   
  
As he said that, a mirror seemed to come out of the woman's chest, and she let out a scream.   
  
"You won't take her dream energy," Sailor Moon said.  
  
"Really?" Judas asked. "And who's going to stop me?"  
  
"I am," Sailor Moon said. "I stand for love, I stand for justice, and I'm back. "I am Sailor Moon, and in the name of the Moon, I will punish you."  
  
"And we're the Sailor Centurions," Sailor Mars said. "And we stand with Sailor Moon."  
  
Judas snapped his fingers, and a doglike, female humanoid appeared. "Caninette," Judas said. "Get them."  
  
"Mars flame sniper!" Mars called, as she materialized a bow and arrows which were made of fire. She shot a barrage of arrows at Caninette, who took several hits. Not enough to kill her, but enough to slow her down.   
  
"My turn," Sailor Mercury said. "Ice spears, barrage!" he said, as a barrage of ice spears flew at Caninette, which softened her up for the kill.  
  
"Now to finish this bitch off," Sailor Moon said. She made a new scepter appear in her hand. "Let's see if this new attack works," she said. "Cosmic Moonbeam, Elimination!" she said, as a white beam shot out of her scepter, hitting Caninette full force, destroying her.  
  
When Sailor Moon destroyed Caninette, Judas snapped his fingers, and a small curtain appeared in front of him, and when it rolled up and disappeared, he was gone. After he left, the mirror disappeared back into the woman's chest, and the board disappeared, releasing her.  
  
==five minutes later, Kaori's house==  
  
The team was having a post-mission briefing, when Kaori went to answer the door. A minute later, she came back, accompanied by Tom Chiba. "Is this a private meeting, or can I join in?" he asked.  
  
"Of course you can join in," Jake said. "It's good to have Tuxedo Mask back."  
  
"I'm no longer Tuxedo Mask," Tom said. "I'm something more powerful. You can now call me Endimyon."  
  
NEXT TIME ON SAILOR CENTURIONS  
  
Tuxedo Mask is no longer. Tom Chiba now has a new identity. Join us next time for  
  
CALL ME ENDIMYON 


	7. Call me Endimyon

Sailor Moon-American Senshi  
by Eugol Dlareg  
  
  
  
I do not own any of the main characters in this story except for Gilded Rose. They are owned by someone in Japan. However, with the exception of Serena Campbell and Amy Anderson, I do own the Americanized names of the characters, as well as many of the supporting characters and villians. To make things easy, we'll just say that anything that has appeared in the manga or anime version of Sailor Moon is owned by someone in Japan, most likely Toei or Naoko Takeuchi.   
  
PREVIOUSLY ON SAILOR CENTURIONS  
Sailor Moon rejoins the team just in time for round two against Judas.  
  
THE SAILOR CENTURIONS  
EPISODE 7  
CALL ME ENDIMYON  
  
==Friday, 26 September, 1986 Rae's house, 5:30 a.m.==  
  
Rae was only half awake when she answered the phone. "Who is this, and why are you calling me this damn early?" she asked.  
  
"Sorry for calling you this early," Jake said. "I wanted to talk to you before I left."  
  
"Where are you going?" she asked.  
  
"I'm going to San Diego for the weekend," he said.  
  
"Your dad is letting you ditch school to spend the weekend in San Diego?" she asked.  
  
"Normally he wouldn't," he said, "but my mom called a half hour ago, and she's driving down to San Diego, and she has the weekend free."  
  
"And you haven't seen your mom in almost two years," she said.   
  
"Yeah," he said. "That's the only reason my dad's letting me ditch today. And believe me, I have some stories to tell her."  
  
"And I'll bet most of them happened in the past few months," she said.  
  
==Later that afternoon, Malvern High School, football team room==  
  
Jerry Mauser was pumped up. It was his first year playing varsity for Malvern, and that night, the Astronauts were playing their traditional rivals, the Bastanchury Raiders. The coach was giving a pep talk, when Jerry's communicator went off. "Oh crap," Jerry thought to himself. "Not now."  
  
Jerry wasn't the only person to hear his communicator. "Mister Mauser," Head coach Brad Powers said. "It sounds like your friend is needed elsewhere."  
  
"Uh, yeah," Jerry said. "I gotta go. If I'm not back, win one for me." Jerry then teleported to Kaori's."  
  
==two minutes later, Kaori's==  
  
Jerry, Serena, Rae, Elizabeth, and Susan were already there when Tom arrived. "Where's Jake?" he asked.  
  
"San Diego," Rae said.   
  
"Which is where you're going," Kaori said, as a map of the United States appeared on the viewscreen, zeroing in on San Diego. "Judas has been spotted there."  
  
==Hotel del Coronado, San Diego, California==  
  
Jake had just finished surfing, and had come in from the water. He walked to where Blythe, his mom was sitting, and put his surfboard in the sand next to where she was sitting. "I'm going to get a soda," he said. "Want me to get one for you?"  
  
"No thanks," Blythe said.   
  
Jake walked up the beach to get a soda. He hadn't gotten very far when he heard something that wasn't right on the beach. As he turned around to see what the noise was, his heart sank. Judas. "Crap," he said. "He had to show up." He ran back down the beach to where his mom was sitting. "Mom!" he yelled. "Get out of here!"  
  
"What's going on?" she asked.  
  
"Judas," he said. "The Black Moon Circus' top operative. Get out of here, and I'll try to keep him from harming anyone until my friends arrive."  
  
Jake ran to the lifeguard. "You need to evacuate the beach immediately," Jake said. "Get everyone out of here before he hurts anyone." He pointed at Judas.  
  
"That's not who I think it is?" the lifeguard asked.  
  
"Yeah," Jake said. "You evacuate the beach, and I'll hold him off."  
  
"You aren't going to leave?" the lifeguard asked.  
  
"No," Jake said. "I've faced Judas before, and besides, my friends will show up soon. I just have to hold him off until they get here."  
  
"Whatever you say," the lifeguard said. He then grabbed his bullhorn. "Attention," he said. "We need to evacuate the beach. Everyone please leave the beach immediately."  
  
Meanwhile, Jake ran towards Judas, picking up a handful of sand. When he got close enough, he flung the sand in Judas' eyes, momentarily blinding him. Jake then rushed him, landing a solid kick to his opponent's groin. As Judas was doubled over in pain, Jake kicked more sand in his face. Jake then knocked Judas' legs out from under him, and when he was down, went for his surfboard. When Judas got up, Jake jabbed him in the stomach with the front of his surfboard, and as he doubled over again, whacked him in the face with the side of the board. Judas went down, and just as he got up, Sailor Moon, Endimyon, and the rest of the Sailor Centurions arrived. "We can take it from here," Sailor Moon said.  
  
"If it isn't Makoto and her friends, back for another beating at my hands," Judas said. Motioning at Endimyon, he added "Who's he?"  
  
"Call me Endimyon," Endimyon said. "I stand with the forces of good. All those who serve the forces of evil are my enemy."  
  
"So I guess that makes me your enemy," Judas said.  
  
"So be it," Endimyon said, drawing his sword and rushing Judas, who responded by creating a sword out of black flame. The two were soon locked in battle. They were evenly matched, when Judas took a page from Jake's playbook. He picked up a handful of sand and tossed it in Endimyon's eyes.   
  
With Endimyon temporarily blinded, Judas was at an advantage, but could not capitalize on it, as he was atacked by Sailor Moon. "Why do you keep attacking me?" Judas asked. "Don't you know it's futile? Don't you know that you will be destroyed?"  
  
"If we're going to go," Sailor Moon said, "we're going to go fighting to the last person."  
  
"Yeah," the others said in unison.  
  
Judas snapped his fingers, and two catlike humanoids, one male and the other female, attacked the Centurions. The Centurions and the creatures battled, neither side really having much of an advantage, until Mercury managed to kill the female.   
  
"Now you've done it," Judas said. "You killed Felina. Now I'll have to make it a little more interesting for Felinus." He shot an energy beam from his hand at the battle, and when it hit, Felinus had grown to twice his size and strength, while the Centurions were powerless.  
  
"Cosmic Moonbeam, Elimination!" Sailor Moon yelled, firing a blast from her scepter at Felinus, who deflected it.  
  
"Time for me to make my exit," Judas said, snapping his fingers. The curtain unrolled in front of him, and when it rolled up and disappeared, he was gone.  
  
"Let me have a shot," Endimyon said, shaking off the effects of Judas' attack. "Here kitty," he said, holding his sword and moving towards Felinus.   
  
Felinus shot energy beams from his eyes that knocked Endimyon back, staggering him momentarily. He then went after Sailor Moon, and was about to move in for the kill, when he was attacked by a dark blur, which staggered him enough for Endimyon to recover.   
  
Endimyon knew what to do, and knew he only had one shot. He held his sword out, blade pointing upwards. "Blade of Virtue, strike the forces of evil!" He swung the blade, creating an energy scythe which flew at Felinus, cutting him in two.   
  
After Felinus was destroyed, Sailor Moon and Endimyon transformed back to their civilian identities, and went to where the now powerless Sailor Centurions were. "It isn't fair," Elizabeth Minako said. "We're facing an enemy with this much power, as well as the full resources of the Black Moon Circus at his disposal, and the good guys are down to two."  
  
"Who said Judas is into playing fair?" Susan Makoto asked.   
  
"And who said we're only down to two?" Serena Campbell asked. "I'm almost certain that whatever stopped that thing from killing me is on our side."  
  
"Besides," Jerry said, "powers or no powers, we're still heroes. Jake proved that."  
  
"Speaking of Jake," Rae said, "where is he? He bugged out of here as soon as we showed up."  
  
"I don't know," Jerry said. "But I'm not going to look for him. I have to get back to Sunny Hills. If teleportation still works, I can make it back in time for the game."  
  
"That's right," Serena said. "Malvern's playing Bastanchury tonight. What are we waiting for?" The team teleported back.  
  
==Hotel del Coronado, Blythe Harrison's room==  
  
"I really wish you would have stuck around after you helped your friends," Blythe said.  
  
"I wanted to," Jake said, twirling a gold coated rose in his fingers. "But I'm afraid that revealing myself in the thick of battle would have been too much of a distraction. But they'll find out soon enough."  
  
==Later that evening, Jerry's house==  
  
"You should have been there," Jerry told Jake over the phone. "We slaughtered them tonight. 42-0. Hell, the way the defense was playing, I'm not surprised we shut them out. We held them to minus six yards total offense. I'm pretty sure both of my sacks had something to do with it. Especially the one I got for a 24 yard loss."  
  
"Sorry I missed it," Jake said. "But I'm sure I'll hear all about it when I get back on Monday."  
  
  
NEXT TIME ON SAILOR CENTURIONS  
  
With the Sailor Centurions powerless, and only Sailor Moon and Endimyon left to fight, the team needs good news, which they get from Jake. Join us next time for  
  
RETURN OF GILDED ROSE 


	8. Return of Gilded Rose

Sailor Moon-American Senshi  
by Eugol Dlareg  
  
  
  
I do not own any of the main characters in this story except for Gilded Rose. They are owned by someone in Japan. However, with the exception of Serena Campbell and Amy Anderson, I do own the Americanized names of the characters, as well as many of the supporting characters and villians. To make things easy, we'll just say that anything that has appeared in the manga or anime version of Sailor Moon is owned by someone in Japan, most likely Toei or Naoko Takeuchi.   
  
PREVIOUSLY ON SAILOR CENTURIONS  
Tom Chiba returns, not as Tuxedo Mask, but as the more powerful Endimyon.  
  
THE SAILOR CENTURIONS  
EPISODE 8  
RETURN OF GILDED ROSE  
  
==prolog 1==  
  
==Thursday, 25 September, 1986, Jake Slater's house, 5:30 p.m.==  
  
Jake was watching tv, when he heard the doorbell ring. He went to answer it, there was a delivery man at the door. "Are you Jake Slater?" the delivery man asked.  
  
"Yes," Jake answered.   
  
"Package for you," the delivery man said. "Sign here, please."  
  
Jake signed the slip, and took the package and the delivery man left. "I wonder who would send me a package," Jake said to himself, as he went up to his room. He sat down on his bed and opened the package. Inside was a solitary gold coated rose, as well as a card, on which was written "Accept your destiny". Jake picked up the rose.  
  
==prolog 2==  
  
==Friday, 26 September, 1986, Hotel del Coronado San CA 5:30 p.m.==  
  
"I really wish you would have stuck around after you helped your friends," Blythe said.  
  
"I wanted to," Jake said, twirling a gold coated rose in his fingers. "But I'm afraid that revealing myself in the thick of battle would have been too much of a distraction. But they'll find out soon enough."  
  
==end of prolog==  
  
==Monday, 29 September, 1986 Malvern High School, 7:30 a.m.==  
  
Jake Slater pulled his car into a space in the parking lot and killed the engine. As he got out of the car, a dark blue 1970 Plymouth 'Cuda pulled into the next space. The driver of the 'Cuda, Chris Forney, got out and approached Jake. "Slater," Chris said. "I need to talk to you for a second."  
  
"I'm all ears," Jake said. "What's on your mind."  
  
"Well," Chris said, "You know that Homecoming's a week from Saturday."  
  
"No offense," Jake said, "but you're not my type. Besides, I'm already taking someone."  
  
"Very funny," Chris said. "Actually, I wanted to ask your advice on something. There's this girl I want to ask."  
  
"Ask her," Jake said. "The worst thing that can happen is she'll say no."  
  
==Later that morning==  
  
Jake and Susan had a couple of minutes to spare before class. "So how was your weekend?" Susan asked.  
  
"Nothing too eventful," Jake said. "I'll tell you about it later."  
  
==2:50 that afternoon==  
  
Amy Anderson was walking home from school, when a dark blue 1970 'Cuda pulled to a stop in front of Heritage Plaza. "Hey Chris," she said, walking towards the car.  
  
Just as she was about to open the passenger door, a bolt of energy hit the ground between her and the car. The bolt caused her to fall back slightly. "What the Hell was that?" Chris asked.  
  
Amy looked in the direction from where the bolt came. "Judas!" she yelled.   
  
"I take it tall, dark and scary there isn't really interested in a friendly chat," Chris said, looking in the general direction of Judas.   
  
"You got that right," Amy said. She then got out her communicator. "Serena," she said.   
  
"What's going on?" Serena said over Amy's communicator.  
  
"Judas just tried to attack me over by Heritage Plaza," Amy said, running towards Chris's car and getting in.   
  
"Get out of there," Serena said. "I'll take care of him."  
  
"Got it," Amy said, closing her communicator. "Let's see what this overgrown hunk of Detroit muscle can do," she said to Chris. "I've already been killed once this year, that's one time too many."  
  
"I hear you there," Chris said. He put his car in gear and pressed the accelerator pedal all the way down. The car took off with the roar of the engine and squeal of tires.  
  
Meanwhile, back at Heritage Plaza, Sailor Moon arrived, and called Judas out. "How about attacking someone who can fight back?" she said.  
  
"Like you?" Judas taunted. "You and what army? Last I checked, I took your friends out of commission."  
  
"Not all of them," Endimyon said, firing a bolt of energy from his sword.   
  
"Is that all you can do?" Judas asked, easily dodging the bolt.   
  
"There's plenty where that came from," Endimyon said.  
  
"And to borrow a lyric from Simple Minds," Jake said, from across the plaza, where he stood with his right hand behind his back, "Don't you forget about me."  
  
"Jake!" Sailor Moon yelled. "Get out of here before you get killed!"  
  
Jake responded by taking his hand out from behind his back, to reveal the gold rose that he was holding. "Transform!" he yelled as he threw the rose at his feet. He was enveloped by a gold mist, and when it disappeared, he was transformed into Gilded Rose, however without his mask or outer robes, and his costume was trimmed in gold. He took a running start, bounced off several trees, and landed a heel in the small of Judas's back.  
  
"That does it," Judas said as he hit the ground. "No more playing fair." He snapped his fingers, and what appeared to be a cross between a pteradactyl and a wolverine appeared in the plaza. As it appeared, Judas got up and made his exit.   
  
Gilded Rose leapt over to where Sailor Moon and Endimyon were. As he did, the creature let out an unearthly howl. "Let's finish this thing off quickly," Gilded Rose said. "Sailor Moon, take a knee. This guy needs a gold rush." As Sailor Moon got down on one knee, Gilded Rose leapt to a spot 50 meters away. He got a running start, and launched himself off Sailor Moon's shoulders. "Gold Rush!" he yelled as he flew to a height of 100 feet. His body was enveloped by a gold aura, and he drew his staff, which was transformed into a spear. He flew toward the creature, and both he and his spear went completely through it, causing it to turn to dust. As the gold aura disappeared, he picked up the dust, and let it sift through his fingers. "Meet me at Kaori's in an hour," he said.  
  
==epilog==  
  
==one hour later, Kaori's house==  
  
"So that was you last week," Serena said.  
  
"Yeah," Jake said. "Sorry for the element of surprise, but I thought it would be too much of a distraction if I revealed myself at that time."  
  
"So what did you call us here for?" Endimyon asked.  
  
"The three of us aren't going to be able to defeat the Black Moon Circus by ourselves," Jake said, placing an attache case on the table. "It's time to bring in our secret weapon," he continued, opening the case. . .   
  
NEXT TIME ON SAILOR CENTURIONS  
  
What was in the attache case? Find out next time in  
  
SECRET WEAPON 


	9. Secret Weapons

Sailor Moon-American Senshi  
  
by Eugol Dlareg  
  
I do not own any of the main characters in this story except for Gilded Rose. They are owned by someone in Japan. However, with the exception of Serena Campbell and Amy Anderson, I do own the Americanized names of the characters, as well as many of the supporting characters and villians. To make things easy, we'll just say that anything that has appeared in the manga or anime version of Sailor Moon is owned by someone in Japan, most likely Toei or Naoko Takeuchi.   
  
I know the Kamehameha wave is from DragonBall/DragonBall Z/DragonBallGT, which was created by Akira Toriyama and owned by Toei/FUNimation/Bird Studios. The Kamehameha wave appears courtesy of a little thing called artistic license.  
  
PREVIOUSLY ON SAILOR CENTURIONS  
  
Gilded Rose rejoins the team  
  
THE SAILOR CENTURIONS  
  
EPISODE 9  
  
SECRET WEAPONS  
  
==Monday, 29 September, 1986 Kaori's house, 4:20 p.m.==  
  
"So that was you last week," Serena said.  
  
"Yeah," Jake said. "Sorry for the element of surprise, but I thought it would be too much of a distraction if I revealed myself at that time."  
  
"So what did you call us here for?" Tom asked.  
  
"The three of us aren't going to be able to defeat the Black Moon Circus by ourselves," Jake said, placing an attache case on the table. "It's time to bring in our secret weapon," he continued, opening the case.  
  
"I'll call the others," Serena said.  
  
==fifteen minutes later==  
  
Susan, Amy, Elizabeth, Rae, and Jerry arrived at Kaori's, and were seated in front of the viewscreen. Jake walked up and placed the attache case on the table. "I don't have to tell you the Black Moon Circus is a powerful enemy," he said. "Too powerful for Sailor Moon, Prince Endimyon, and myself to defeat on our own."  
  
"We were fortunate enough to have Gilded Rose return to action," Tom added. "However, we're going to need the rest of you."  
  
"Excuse me," Jerry said. "In case you forgotten, Judas stole our powers."  
  
"We were just getting to that," Jake said, opening the attache case to reveal five amulets. Each amulet representated of one of the five elemental forces, earth, wind, fire, water, and thunder. "Jerry," Jake said, handing Jerry an amulet which looked like a rock. "You will use the power of earth."  
  
"Cool," Jerry said.  
  
"Elizabeth," Jake said, giving her the amulet shaped like a tornado. "You have the power of wind."  
  
"There's an ill wind blowing for the Black Moon Circus," Elizabeth said.  
  
"Rae," Jake said, giving her the amulet shaped like a flame. "Your power is that of fire."  
  
"And Judas is about to get burned," Rae said.  
  
"Amy," Jake said, giving her the amulet shaped like a tidal wave. "Water is your power."  
  
"Let me at them," Amy said.  
  
"Susan," Jake said, giving her the amulet shaped like a lightning bolt. "You now possess the power of thunder."  
  
"What Amy said," Susan said.  
  
"I just have one thing to ask," Jake said. "I need you to keep your new powers secret. As long as nobody finds out that you have these new powers, we can use the element of surprise to our advantage."  
  
"Good idea," Jerry said.  
  
==Tuesday, 30 September, 1986 Malvern High School 7:40 a.m.==  
  
Amy had arrived at school, and went to her locker to get her books for her first class. She then walked to her class, where she was met by Chris Forney. "Good morning Amy," Chris said.   
  
"Good morning Chris," Amy said.  
  
"There's something I want to ask you," Chris said. "I was going to ask you yesterday, but in all the excitement with that Judas creep, I forgot. Amy, would you like to be my date for Homecoming?"  
  
"Of course I would," Amy said.   
  
"Great," Chris said. "It's a date."  
  
==Saturday, 4 October, 1986 Jake's house, 5:00 a.m.==  
  
Jake was fast asleep, when he was awakened by Luna. "Jake," she said.   
  
"What is it?" he asked.  
  
"No time to explain," she said, getting his communicator from the dresser and handing it to him. "You need to answer this."  
  
"I got it," Jake said, taking the communicator. "Who is this?" he asked.  
  
"You know perfectly well who this is," Judas said, making no attempt to hide the contempt in his voice.   
  
"What the f--- do you want, you sick bastard?" Jake spat the question at Judas.   
  
"You," Judas said. "You and me, to the death."  
  
"Two questions," Jake said. "Where, and when?"  
  
"Orangefair Pointe," Judas said. "One hour from now. And don't bother calling for reinforcements. Your friends are already here. And just in case you have the urge to back down from my challenge, if you are not here in one hour, I begin killing them one by one. You have exactly one hour, beginning now."  
  
"No," Jake said. "You have one hour. To live." He brought out his transformation rose and threw it at his feet. "Transform!" he said, and was transformed into Gilded Rose.  
  
==five minutes later, Orangefair Pointe==  
  
Gilded Rose touched down on the ground about ten meters in front of Judas. Behind Judas, tied up crucifixion-style, were Rae Lincoln, Amy Anderson, Susan Makoto, Jerry Mauser, Tom Chiba, Elizabeth Minako, and Serena Campbell. "Let them go!" Gilded Rose yelled.  
  
"You're welcome to free them," Judas said. "You just have to get past me."  
  
Gilded Rose took a running leap, and used his staff to vault over Judas. He landed in front of Jerry, and used a petal from one of his roses to cut the rope around his left arm. "You know what to do," Gilded Rose said, giving Jerry the petal.  
  
"Of course," Jerry said, cutting his right arm free, and then freeing the rest of the team. "We'll be ready when you need us."  
  
"Good," Gilded Rose said, as he rushed at Judas, making a running leap, and scoring a kick to his solar plexus. As he went down, Judas fired a blast of energy at Gilded Rose, which he easily dodged. Gilded Rose than turned his staff into an energy sword, and went at Judas with a running attack, which Judas parried by forming a sword from his own energy. The two combatants went at it in mortal combat, each with every intention of killing the other. After several minutes, Gilded Rose managed to remove the sword from Judas's hand, causing it to disappear.   
  
At that moment, Judas noticed that the rest of the team had been freed. "No matter," he said. "I'll get you just as soon as Gilded Rose is dead."  
  
"Ain't gonna happen," Gilded Rose said, deactivating his sword, placing his staff in a boot sheath, and connecting with a punch right in the mouth.   
  
Judas wiped his mouth with the back of his right hand, and looked at it. Seeing his own blood enraged him, and he threw a punch, which Gilded Rose ducked, and answered with an uppercut to the solar plexus, and a forearm to the temple. While Judas was dazed, Gilded Rose went at him with a barrage of punches and kicks. In desperation, Judas threw a right hook that Gilded Rose easily blocked. Holding Judas' arm with his own, Gilded Rose connected with a palm thrust to the elbow, dislocating it. In incredible pain, Judas swung wildly with his other hand, which Gilded Rose evaded. Gilded Rose than landed a solid sidekick to the sternum, followed with a spinning sweep kick that took Judas off his feet.   
  
After about a minute, Judas managed to get back on his feet, and reformed his sword. Gilded Rose unsheathed his staff, and turned it into a light sword. However, only having one usable arm, as well as the unusable one being in excruciating pain, put Judas at a distinct disadvantage. Gilded Rose took full advantage of that fact. Easily evading Judas' attacks, Gilded Rose chose his own attacks carefully, not trying to kill with one blow, but letting the accumulation of blows do their work. In desperation, Judas attempted a weak punch with his right arm, which Gilded Rose defended by simply cutting the arm off at the shoulder. The pain caused Judas to drop his sword from his remaining hand. As soon as Judas' sword hit the ground, Gilded Rose changed his staff from a sword to a spear, and thrust the spear in Judas' stomach.   
  
As Gilded Rose removed his sword from Judas' stomach, he fell to his knees, and tried to speak. However, the only thing to come out of his mouth was blood. After a few seconds, Judas fell forward, dead.   
  
Standing over Judas' dead body, Gilded Rose changed his staff from a spear back into a sword, which he used to remove the head from the body. Grabbing the head by the hair, he held it up in the air, and stood to face the tent of the Black Moon Circus, which had arrived to observe the battle. "Do you see this?" Gilded Rose asked. "This is the head of someone who, until a couple of minutes ago, was your top agent. He learned the hard way that I do not f--- around where my planet is concerned."  
  
By this time, the other Soldiers had gathered around Gilded Rose. "In case you haven't noticed," Serena said, opening her brooch to reveal the crystal inside, "Gilded Rose isn't exactly alone." She touched the crystal. "Moon Cosmic Soldier, Make-up!" Serena said, and was transformed into Sailor Moon.  
  
Tom waved his hand in front of his face, and was transformed into Endimyon. "It's time," he said, and nodded at the rest of the team.   
  
Jerry nodded back. "Now," he said, holding his amulet in the air. "Earth!" he said, and became the Earth elemental, wearing black leather pants and boots, with two leather straps crisscrossed across his chest, and black leather armbands.  
  
"Wind!" Elizabeth said, holding her amulet in the air. She became the wind elemental, wearing a light yellow halter top and miniskirt, and winged sandals.   
  
"Fire!" Rae said, holding her amulet in the air. She became the fire elemental, wearing a red one-shoulder top, black tights, and red boots, her waist-length black hair transformed into flames.  
  
"Water!" Amy said, holding her amulet in the air. She became the water elemental, wearing a light blue long sleeved top worn off the shoulders, aqua capri lenght tights, and bare feet with a blue band around her right ankle.  
  
"Thunder," Susan said, holding her amulet in the air. She became the thunder elemental, wearing a purple sleeveless turtleneck, with a silver lightning bolt across the front, silver tights, and black knee-high boots with white lightning bolts on the sides.  
  
As soon as they transformed, the Black Moon Circus sent out twenty Hellhounds to fight the team. One of them made a leaping attack at gilded Rose, who easily evaded it. He killed the Hellhound with an exploding gold rose.  
  
Next, one tried to attack Endimyon, who sidestepped, grabbed it by the head, and twisted it, snapping its neck.  
  
Two Hellhounds attacked Fire, who struck them down with a sword made of flame. Another tried to attack her from behind, however, Earth created a barrage of rocks to destroy it.  
  
Wind, Water, and Thunder combined their powers to create a monsoon, which took out three of the Hellhounds, while Thunder took one out with a lightning bolt. Water, on the other hand, took a cue from Endimyon, and snapped the neck of one.  
  
"Wind," Gilded Rose said. "Take a knee." Wind got down on one knee, as Gilded Rose got a running start.  
  
Sailor Moon had an idea what Gilded Rose had in mind, and she was perfectly willing to cooperate. "Moon Tiara, Magic!" she said, throwing her tiara at the remaining Hellhounds.  
  
"Gold Rush!" Gilded Rose said, transforming into pure golden energy, and merging with Sailor Moon's tiara. The combined attack destroyed the remaining Hellhounds in less than a second. After destroying the Hellhounds, the gold energy seperated from the tiara, and turned back into Gilded Rose, while the tiara returned to Sailor Moon.  
  
Gilded Rose turned to face the Black Moon Circus tent. "We destroyed your pets," he said, as the rest of the team formed a half circle around him. "You're next!" He turned to face his teammates. "Give me everything you got," he said.   
  
"What?" Sailor Moon asked. "What are you planning to do?"  
  
"Destroying the Black Moon Circus once and for all," Gilded Rose said. "The only way to do that is the Kamehameha wave. Unfortunately, I don't have enough energy to do it by myself. I have to absorb energy from all of you, and channel it into the attack."  
  
"Are you sure your body can handle that much energy?" Sailor Moon asked.  
  
"There's only one way to find out," Gilded Rose said. "If I wasn't willing to risk my life, I would never have became Gilded Rose."  
  
Sailor Moon, Endimyon, and the Elemental Soldiers all fired beams of energy at Gilded Rose, which caused him to glow bright white, but caused them to revert back to their civilian identities. "I hope you know what you're doing," Serena said.  
  
"Me too," Gilded Rose said, as he turned to face the Black Moon Circus tent and took a fighting stance. He brought his hands to his right hip, and converted the energy he absorbed into a small ball between his hands. He focused his attention on the tent. The energy ball grew to the size of a baseball. "Kamehameha!" he yelled, as he thrust the ball towards the tent. As the ball raced towards its target, it grew in size, until it hit, enveloping the tent and flying up into the toposphere, where the tent, as well as the entire Black Moon Circus, was atomized.  
  
Gilded Rose threw a gold rose at the ground between his feet, and in a puff of gold smoke, transformed back to Jake Slater. "Hooray for our side," he said, and collapsed.  
  
"Oh God no," Amy said, as she and the others ran to where Jake had collapsed. "Don't die on us."  
  
"Don't worry," Jake said. "Some of us are harder to kill than others. I'm just exhausted."  
  
A police car had arrived on the scene, just as Gilded Rose fired his Kamehameha wave, and had seen Jake collapse from sheer exhaustion. He had called the paramedics, who arrived in a matter of minutes. When the paramedics arrived, they examined Jake, and noticed nothing more than minor injuries. "Anyone else need medical attention?" one of the paramedics asked.  
  
"No," Susan said. "We're fine."  
  
Meanwhile, more police officers arrived on scene, and managed to retrieve what remained of Judas. "Bastard got what he deserved," one of the officers said upon learning who Judas was.   
  
==six hours later, Sunny Hills General Hospital==  
  
Jake had awoke to find himself in a hospital bed, a nurse taking his pulse. "What happened?" he asked.  
  
"Good, you're awake," the nurse said. "When they brought you in here, you were practically unconscious. I'll let the doctor know you're awake."  
  
Ten minutes later, Dr. Anderson came into Jake's room, followed by Amy, Rae, and Elizabeth. "How are you feeling?" Dr. Anderson asked.  
  
"Tired," Jake said. "But I feel a little better."  
  
"Good," Dr. Anderson said. "I examined you when you arrived, and, as it turns out, there's nothing wrong with you, some minor cuts and scrapes notwithstanding. I'm going to keep you here for a couple of days for observation, but with with some rest, you'll be back on your feet in no time.   
  
==epilog==  
  
==Sunday, 12 October, 1986 Kaori's house==  
  
The team was called to Kaori's house for what would be the last time. "Thank you all for coming," she said, placing an attache case on the table and opeining it. Inside the case were four transformation wands, one each with the symbols of Venus, Mercury, Mars, and Jupiter. Also in the case were a medallion in the shape of a dragon claw, a heart-shaped brooch, a gold rose, and a mask.   
  
"Does this mean what I think it does?" Rae asked.  
  
"Yes it does," Kaori said. After your victory over the Black Moon Circus, I was able to restore your original Sailor Soldier powers, as well as the powers of Gilded Rose and Tuxedo Mask."  
  
"I have a question," Jerry said. "What's with the dragon claw?"  
  
"That is your power," Kaori said. "It is the symbol of the Order of the Dragon's Claw. In your previous life in the Moon Kingdom, you were Jarod, an apprentice of that order. In this life, as Jerry Mauser, you have shown yourself worthy of using the power of the dragon claw."  
  
"I like that name," Jerry said. "I guess I'll call myself Dragonclaw."  
  
"So be it," Kaori said. "Dragonclaw."  
  
"I have a feeling that this is not the only reason we're here," Jake said, as the team members took their respective devices.  
  
"You are correct," Kaori said. "I called you here to restore your powers, but to also say goodbye."  
  
"Goodbye?" Susan asked.  
  
"Yes," Kaori said. Now that the threat of the Black Moon Circus is ended, I must leave.I am proud to have met every one of you."  
  
"We're proud to have met you," Jake said. "If you ever need us again, you know where to find us."  
  
COMING SOON TO AMERICAN SENSHI  
  
What is the Silver Millenium Crystal? Who is that pink haired little girl? What do they have to do with the future of Earth? Find these answers and more in the upcoming saga  
  
MILLENIUM QUEST 


End file.
